bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Ali Reza
|hometown = Hyderabad, Telangana, India. |occupation = Actor & Model |knownfor = Acting in Mukhbiir |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Telugu 3 |Year = 2019 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |NominationsReceived = 12 |TimesNominated = 4 (Weeks 7, 13, 14 & 15) |NominationsToSave = 0 |TimesSaved = 0 |CaptaincyWins = 1 (Week 5) |Currently = 4th Runner Up |Currently1 = 4th Runner Up |Place = 5th |Days = 105 |SeriesFullName2 = Bigg Boss Hindi 13 |Year2 = 2019 |TimesNominated2 = |NominationsReceived2 = |TimesSaved2 = |NominationsToSave2 = |CaptaincyWins2 = |Currently2 = Evicted |Currently2 = Evicted |Place2 = |Days2 = 16 |Entered2 = 111 |Exited2 = |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @ActorAliReza |InstagramUserName = i.ali.reza }} is a housemate on Bigg Boss Telugu 3 and Bigg Boss Hindi 13. Biography Ali Reza completed his education from St John's Church High School and St John's College and is the only son to their parents and worked in Dubai for couple of years before coming into Telugu industry and also owns the restaurant Hotel Ramser at Marredpally Hyderabad which was started by their ancestors from Iran. Career Ali Reza made his film debut in the 2008 Bollywood film Mukhbiir and entered the Telugu industry in 2010 through the TV serial Passupu KumKuma. associated with Zee Tv Telugu and then went on to do a character role in Chandamama Lo Amrutham in 2014 and finally got a break as lead in Gayakudu in the same year and the movie went on to do good at box office. Cine Mahal has been released in the year 2017 with positive buzz in Tollywood. Dhruva stands to be one of the important movie in his career which released in the year 2016. He has committed to another movie RAM N.R.I which is in the stage of post production. In 2019, he participated in Bigg Boss Telugu 3 as a contestant. Player History - Bigg Boss Telugu 3 Nominations History } | }} |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 6 | Varun Sandesh Mahesh Vitta Vithika Sheru | Varun Sandesh | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 7 | Rahul Sipligunj Mahesh Vitta | Baba Bhaskar Mahesh Vitta Rahul Sipligunj Sreemukhi Rathod Varun Sandesh Vithika Sheru | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 ! rowspan="3" |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 11 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 12 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | | |- | |} Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 13 Nominations History } |} Trivia He entered the Hindi Season 13 of the reality show, Bigg Boss in January 2020. References Category:1985 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Telugu 3 Contestants Category:Film Stars Category:Actors Category:Models Category:Television Celebrities Category:Finalists Category:Bigg Boss Telugu Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 13 Contestants Category:Wild Card Contestants Category:Evicted Contestants